


Chola Variations

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: A series of drabbles, spinning off from other people's opening lines





	1. Chapter 1

It's late morning when JC wakes. He takes a moment to figure out what it is that woke him before realising it's the lack of road rumble. They're stopped, and it's suspiciously silent. Not the next stadium then. And then he hears voices – Danny and radio static that means the driver's door is open, and Chris saying thank you, and then the click clunk of the bus door, and footsteps.

JC smiles and settles back into his bunk. That's good. Means Chris has made up with his boyfriends and the smiles will come easier for everyone at this afternoon's appearances.

*****

Joey knows Lou's a heartless bastard, but this is just plain cruel. He knows - they all know – that Chris's jaw is always sore and sometimes a little swollen for a few days after each visit to the orthodontist. Sore enough that it hurts to sing and Chris doesn't talk much, so it really must ache. Lou knows this and still he schedules them a photoshoot and two interviews before a full show on the same day Chris's braces are tightened. Lou lectures them in the van about speaking clearly and smiling wide. Joey's never wanted to kill him more.

*****

"We´re here, come on."

They're all exhausted as they pile out of the van and drag kit bags towards yet another cheap hotel. Chris didn't get any sleep on the drive, his face throbs, and people keep looking at him, so he assumes it's swollen as well. Joey walks with Lance, swaying together. JC's more or less keeping Justin vertical. None of them talk much.

"Chris" Joey stage whispers across the corridor. Chris changes direction and falls gratefully into their room. Joey has ice and painkillers. Lance massages his neck, and neither of them will let him beat himself up.

*****

It is only a fleeting glance, but it´s enough to pique Nick´s curiosity. He's heard the rumours – who hasn't – but seeing as the ones that make it back to him about himself are generally only worth a few minute's laughter, he'd never taken them seriously. And if he had, he'd have picked out Lance, not 'I'm a daddy' Joey. Definitely not Joey andthe whirlwind of spiky insanity known as Chris. They were sitting on each other, which was nothing special, except Nick could have sworn he'd seen Chris silence Joey with a kiss while Lance touched them both.

*****

A lot of people think they know JC; most of them don't. He does his best to make that true. He doesn't need anybody – ever – to know that he's jealous of his best friends. Jealous for something he lacks the capability for. Permanence, and a sort of casual surety that he thinks is probably closer to love than any ballad's rhymes . He watches Joey moving between Kelly and Bri, Chris and Lance, and no-one would suspect that JC's smiles are halfway false. That he can't believe he'll ever have a heart big enough to willingly share his lover like that.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then one using a first line from amandazillah

Chris thought about it sometimes, when he was so tired he had no chance of sleeping and fuck it he had to be up and at 'em tomorrow. About how they would look, if they were doing what he was pretty sure they weren't but Lance wished they were. About Joey on his knees between Lance's legs. About Joey's body above Lance's, moving slow and hot and certain. About Lance loosing control, and Lance's hands leaving bruises on Joey's skin. Forbidden thoughts, but a sure fire way to make his mind focus, his body arch and then relax into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally a JuC drabble from a first line by arsenicjade

Chris wasn't surprised by the argument.

He didn’t *like* it, but he was past being surprised to hear the two so-called love birds tearing into each other with vicious words. He was always surprised to discover that they were still a couple the next day, seeing as they knew each other well enough to really get the killer punches in.

Chris was taking notes. 4am and no chance of sleeping, so what other option was there? He wasn't suicidal, so walking between them to get to the kitchenette was out, and he was learning a lot about what made JC tick.


End file.
